Far, Far Away
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Belle is awoken in the early morning hours and whisked away on a road trip adventure with Rumpelstiltskin at the wheel. Spoilers from 2x02.


Far, Far Away

Summary: Belle is awoken in the early morning hours and whisked away on a road trip adventure with Rumpelstiltskin at the wheel. Spoilers from 2x02.

_Writer's note: I've wanted to write a Rumbelle road trip for a while now! This is an AU beginning right after 2x02. Instead of their memories getting wiped when leaving Storybrooke, they can leave without anything happening._

* * *

The sun is still hiding its face from the world when Belle is gently shaken awake. Rumpelstiltskin is standing over her, the hallway light streaming in behind him. Belle props up on one elbow, wading through her sleep-addled mind for coherent words to say.

"Is something the matter?"

Rumpelstiltskin lowers himself beside her, hand resting on the curve of her hip. "Everything is fine, darling. Get up and dressed. We're going somewhere."

Belle scrunches her nose. "Where are we going this early in the morning?" she asks through a yawn she hides behind the back of her palm.

"You'll see" is all he surrenders and Rum retreats from the guest bedroom to let Belle dress in private.

All she has to wear are vintage dresses and heels. She picks through the small wardrobe of clothes and finds the most comfy: fitted bodice top with a long, flowing skirt, white with a swirling black print. She pulls her hair back in a loose ponytail with a red silk ribbon.

When Belle reaches the bottom of the stairs, she looks more like she is heading out for church than on a surprise trip. Rum is waiting for her in the foyer. He turns to her, anxiousness etched on his face.

"Where are we going?" Belle asks, joining him at the front door.

Rum's smile is cracked and nervous as he wraps a crimson shawl around her shoulders. His hand runs down her arm, fingers entwining with hers and giving her hand an encouraging squeeze. "You'll see when we get there, my dear."

He ushers her out into the damp darkness of the early morning. They climb in the Cadillac, engine humming lowly as they drive away, leaving behind the only home (though briefly) Belle's had since her time at the Dark Castle.

They drive in silence through the town. Belle stares out the window at the closed shops and empty sidewalks. She's had but a day to explore Storybrooke, and hadn't gotten as far as the next block from the pawnshop. She will explore more, she decided that evening before going to bed, when she is settled.

The town cuts off abruptly and woods take over the scenery. The walk to the wishing well left her bewildered and delighted. First, her confusion as to this mysterious Mr. Gold, who was supposed to protect her, led her into the forest. As her memory was jolted back like an electric shock to her brain, she remembered who he truly was. Belle smiles at the memories. It all occurred just the day before, but so much has happened since then, it feels like weeks have gone by.

Still in silence, they drive several minutes out of town until a sign appears up ahead. Belle perks up, sharpening her gaze on it as they drive closer. They pass the sign when she asks, "Why are we leaving Storybrooke?"

* * *

He knows it is wrong to not tell her they're leaving town, but if he had told her before they walked out the house, Belle may have never climbed in the car with him.

This was Rumpelstiltskin's plan from the beginning, to leave Storybrooke as soon as the curse was broken. There were ways to locate his lost son, and he had all of them stashed away in a chest, ready for use. Belle, however, was not in his original plan. She'd materialized from thin air and walked back into his life without warning. This was his second chance to make things right with her. Really, he'd failed already after less than a few hours after their unexpected reunion. She had walked back into his shop and proclaimed she would stay with him and it was there that he knew he had to take her with him. Belle was a part of the plan now and it was more than he could have ever asked for.

"Why are we leaving Storybrooke?" There's the question he dreads hearing.

"Because we can," Rumpelstiltskin replies nonchalantly, "The curse is broken and I am ready to leave this forsaken town behind."

"But I wanted to stay." Her voice is quietly doleful, and he wishes she wouldn't say another word. "Find my father if he is there. Build a life with you."

The last sentence yanks his beating heart from his chest. Rumpelstiltskin pulls the car to the side of the road a couple yards passed the "Leaving Storybooke" sign. He pushes the gear into park, hand lingering on the gear stick, eyes focused straight ahead. "If you wish stay, I will bring you back. You can live in the house. I will never let you go without a home again. There's something I need to do with or without you, but I promise to come back to you when I find what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for?" Understanding switches on in her voice. "You still owe me a story."

Rumpelstiltskin bows his head, examining the stirring wheel far too intensely. Even now he is reluctant to share the story of how he lost his son. If anyone needs to hear it, it is his true love.

"I lost my son to this land" he starts, but pauses for several moments trying to find the words he's never said aloud to anyone. "He went through a portal and I was supposed to go with him, but I didn't. I made a deal with him to leave behind my power and go to a mysterious land without magic. Instead, I let go of his hand and have tried from that moment on to find him and make things right."

He finally raises his eyes, and nearly loses it at the sight of tears forming at the corners of Belle's eyes. "That's what I'm looking for." Her empathetic gaze is too much to bear and Rum looks away again, anywhere but at her. A warm palm of a hand is on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

"I'll go with you."

"Belle, you don't have to-"

"I want to" she stops him gently, and Belle's soothing hand is now resting warm against his cheek. He dares to give a sidelong look at her. "I love you, Rumpelstiltskin, and as much as I want to stay in Storybrooke, I want to be with you even more. If you're going to search for your son then I'm coming with you."

_'Thank you', 'Forgive me', 'I love you_': all come to mind, but he cannot use his voice without breaking. Rumpelstilskin gives her what no words genuinely can, reassurance of his need for her through a passionate kiss. Belle kisses him back with her own tender reassurance that he so desperately needs.

Rumpelstiltskin pulls away, lips crooked in a sly smirk. "Once upon a time, you did tell me once you wanted to see the world."

Belle's mouth drops open in a perfect 'O'. "You remember?"

"I remember everything you say, darling."

He needs her by his side. He'd never admit it to her and especially to himself, but he needs her. With one last kiss on the back of his love's hand, Rumpelstiltskin shifts the car in drive and the taillights wave goodbye to the little town no longer held there by a curse.


End file.
